Good For You
by JxTina
Summary: Sometimes you just have to forget everything else and focus on here and now. Part of the RomanReigns/Alexia series. RomanReigns/OC ONE-SHOT. (Immediate sequel to No Matter What - please see my bio for all stories!) RATED M FOR A REASON!


So after the last Rolex update, I figured we were all in need of something a little more like the old days. But you know me, I can't let what happened completely slip away. So this takes place in the after math of 'No Matter What'. I hope it's the perfect mix of fluff and steamy smut - I mean, it's what Rolex do best right?!

But before we get to that - I just want to say a huge thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed the last two Ambrose fics. I know that one of them wasn't exactly my usual offering, but I had a lot of fun writing it. And the love you all gave for Rebecca and Dean? Holy crap, I love you guys.

Finally, this will be my last update for a fortnight as I am off on holiday. But don't you worry, I will be thinking of what I have in store for all three couples whilst I lie by the pool and get liquored up on gin and mojitos with my husband. So I hope this will tide you over until I get back.

 **WARNING:** Smut and lots of it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I only own naughty Lexi. Lyrics throughout are taken from 'Good For You' by Selena Gomez (I can't get it out of my head, so you can all thank my local radio station for that and for inspiring this one-shot).

Enjoy x

* * *

 _I'm on my 14 carats, I'm 14 carat  
Doing it up like Midas, mhm  
Now you say I got a touch  
So good, so good  
Make you never wanna leave  
So don't, so don't_

"Y'know, there was a time where it was me asking you if you were ready yet," I grumble as I make my way down the stairs and into the lounge. I frown at my wrist, my fingers still busy fixing my cufflinks.

"Funny," Lex's voice calls out me from the kitchen. "But I guess perfection takes time."

"Damn right," I chuckle as I clock myself in the mirror and pause to adjust my collar and then my cuffs once again.

A low whistle echoes through the room and I turn to see Lex leaning in the doorway, one leg crossed over the other as her eyes drag slowly up my frame.

"I thought this was your birthday celebration, not mine," she flashes me a smile, drawing my attention to her deep red lips. "You scrub up well."

"You too, baby girl." It's true, her body tightly wrapped up in black lace that stops mid-thigh, exposing her beautiful legs to me, her feet bound in those shoes that make me groan inwardly. Her hair is loose, thick waves flowing over her covered shoulders and halting just above her elbows. She raises a hand to brush a stray lock away from her face, her engagement and wedding ring glinting at me as she does.

Crooking my finger, I beckon her towards me. As soon as she's near enough, I curl my fingers around her lace-covered wrist and pull her into my arms. I let them envelope her, breathing in her perfume as she stares up at me and this time I let my groan escape as my fingers graze against the bare skin of her back.

"Y'know, I think this restaurant might also deliver..."

She laughs softly, shaking her head. "No way, big guy. You're gonna have to wait to unwrap this particular present."

My arms squeeze her a little tighter, my head dropping down to meet hers. "You know patience was never my strong point.

Her lips meet mine with a soft sigh. "I know," she says when she pulls back. "You think it's easy for me to say no? I mean..." She lets her words hang in the air as her hands slide up my chest, her fingers pushing my collar wide so she can grip the back of my neck.

If she has anything more to say, the words are lost as my mouth finds hers again. But despite of my efforts, I'm soon watching her pick up her clutch from the couch and then letting her usher me towards the front door.

* * *

 _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight  
Do my hair up real, real nice  
And syncopate my skin to your heart beating_

The drive to the restaurant is quiet, Lex humming away to the radio as she gazes out of the window. As we wait for the lights to turn green, I take another opportunity to sweep my eyes over her body and wonder, as I always do, how incredible she is. Not just in the way she looks, but in her resolve and attitude.

The last few months haven't been easy. I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same disappointment she was feeling as every month came and went and she continued to be as regular as clockwork. In the back of my mind, I knew that it would be a miracle if it did happen so quickly, but that didn't stop the gut-wrenching feeling that took over every time. But since that one night when I came home to find her crying in bed, it's been tough to forget how close we came and focus on the future instead. I felt so fucking helpless. All I could do was hold her and tell her that it would be okay. I had to be the voice of reason, when all I wanted to do was share in her grief and frustration. By her own admission, she's never had the traditional dream of marriage and kids and a white picket fence. But that doesn't stop her, or anyone for that matter, wanting the chance to carry a child. I suspect that now it's so close, within touching distance, that the want and the need is desperate.

And as much as I was telling her that we couldn't rush this, that we couldn't put ourselves under so much pressure, my own want and need was fighting to the surface. I wanted to stop the pain she was feeling, I wanted to show her how happy she made me just by being her. I needed her to know that as much as I wanted her to carry our child, it didn't make her any less of a woman if she couldn't. I needed her to know that I hated to see her broken like this, I wanted her to know that all I wanted in the world in that second was to make it all okay. But I couldn't. And I still can't.

The pain of those few days will always be with both of us. There isn't enough time in the world to push that completely from our minds, but between us we can do our very best to do exactly that. It's a fine line between wallowing in the past and using it as a way to push forward, but somehow we managed it. There were moments where we'd lie in bed, sometimes together, sometimes on other sides of the country and express how it still tore at us. But that was mixed in with the more familiar, and usual banter between us. The gentle teasing, the whispered wants and desires. The pressure slowly started to ease and although it didn't ease the disappointment when she got her next period, the feeling passed as quickly as it came.

"Ro."

I blink as her hand creeps over my thigh.

"You missed the turn."

I glance in the rearview mirror at the retreating parking lot and then flick my eyes forward as I look for somewhere to turn around.

"Sorry," I murmur.

She chuckles. "What were you thinking about that got you all distracted?"

"You."

"Why do I always get the blame?" And then she's quiet for a bit. "Maybe tonight we just focus on us."

I cast her a sideways look and she raises an eyebrow. "Your forehead crinkles when you're thinking about... everything," she explains. "But maybe we can forget about that for one night at least."

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" I wonder out loud as I pull into a free space and shut the engine off.

Her hand reaches for mine. "Since you gave me a reason to be." Her fingers slide against mine. "You're an incredible man, Ro. You've been my rock for the last month, even from the other side of the country, even with everything you have going on at work, you've always been there for me. I have no idea how you do it and you have no idea how grateful I am. But as you've told me time and time again, we can't keep focusing on what happened."

"Lex," I start, but she interrupts me with a squeeze of my hand.

"So we're going to focus on something else. Like celebrating your birthday for one." Her hand slides up my arm as she shifts in her seat. "So why don't you focus on how you want your dessert..."

She pauses and I swallow hard as her eyes darken and she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth.

"And I'll focus on making sure it's just how you like it," her voice is a husky whisper as she leans over the centre console, her other hand brushing against my thigh as she drops a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Lexi," I mumble against her lips.

But she hushes me with a sly grin. "You don't eat your dinner, there's no dessert for you."

I groan as she slips from my grasp, moving away to open the passenger door. "You're a tease, Lex."

"Good things come to those who wait."

* * *

 _I'm on my marquise diamonds  
I'm a marquise diamond  
Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm  
You say I give it to you hard  
So bad, so bad  
Make you never wanna leave  
I won't, I won't_

"That was divine," Lex tells the waiter as he removes our plates from the table.

He smiles in return. "Would you like to see the dessert menu?"

Lex's eyes turn to me, her mouth curling into a small smirk. "Please."

"What you do that for?" I can't help but whine as the waiter moves away. "Though we were having dessert at home?"

Under the table, Lex's leg moves against mine. She holds my gaze steadily as she reaches for her wine glass and takes a long sip.

"That's your dessert, big guy. I'm having mine right now."

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, leaning forward to catch her free hand in mine. "We could always take it to go..."

"What and not have the pleasure of watching you squirm?" She grins back at me.

I groan and she giggles quietly as the waiter returns and hands over the menus, her gaze dropping to take in the options. I reluctantly lean back in my chair and reach for my own drink. I'm almost tempted to raise a toast to how well we're both doing at not talking about anything other than just us. As we waited to be seated, my hand was slowly caressing her exposed back, a smile tugging at my lip as she leaned back against me, her head coming to rest on my shoulder. She had gazed up at me, her eyes warm and soft, her mouth begging to be kissed. My arm curled around her waist as I held her close, my nose nestled in her hair as she let go of a small sigh.

My eyes never left her ass as we followed the waiter to a table in a secluded corner. Her hand was locked in mine, her hair swishing back and forth as we wound our way through the room. Even as we looked at the menu, my hand never left hers, my fingers grazing the diamond of her engagement ring and then smoothness of the wedding ring and I remembered everything I swore to her on that day.

"You sulking over there?"

I glance up and meet her eye. The menu has been laid to rest and I dread to think what her decision will mean for my already twitching dick.

"Nope, just thinking about this is all gonna add up to same major revenge when we get home."

"Revenge?" she raises an eyebrow. "When I have been nothing but-"

"A tease?"

She pouts. "I was going to say considerate."

"Baby girl, there is nothing considerate about the way you've been carrying on all night."

"I take offence at your insinuation." Her voice is dangerously low, but her eyes are sparkling as she bites her lip. "I'm wearing lace, black lace in fact, which I know is your favourite because you like to peel it off my skin. And I'm wearing the heels you love me in because you say they make my legs look super long and I know that you just can't wait to have them wrapped around your waist. Oh and I wore my hair down, because I know how much you like to imagine grabbing huge handfuls and wrapping it tightly around your wrist as you-"

"Are you ready to order, madam?"

I bite back the growl that's starting to rumble through my chest as Lex smiles up at him. "Yes, I will take the chocolate fondant with cream."

"And for you, sir?"

I shake my head and offer him the menu.

"You going to continue?" I murmur when he leaves.

"Continue with what?" Lex's fingers circle the stem of her glass. "I'm pretty sure your imagination can fill in the gaps."

"It could," I lean forward and reach out to push her hair behind her ear before letting my fingers trail over her lace-clad arm. "But I know that talking about it does something to you, Lexi... And you said that you'd be focusing on making sure my dessert was just right. And I want it extra wet..."

Her breath hitches as I graze my finger along her forearm.

"I wanna run my finger between your legs and feel your panties sticking to your pussy, baby girl."

She holds my gaze, her mouth a small O as her cheeks flush. And then a smirk tugs at her lips.

"Who says I'm wearing any panties?"

My other hand clenches into a fist as I search her face for any signs to confirm or deny her statement.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you'd better be wearing panties because-"

"Because what?"

"Because otherwise you'll be in trouble."

She grins. "I like trouble."

"I know," I groan.

"So if I am in trouble, what you gonna do?" she taunts with a grin, before leaning forward to whisper. "Don't hold back Ro, you want me extra wet, remember?"

I'm about to open my mouth to reply, when the waiter rematerialises with Lex's dessert.

"I'm waiting," she reminds me as she slices through the fondant with her spoon, the chocolate inside slowly escaping to mix with the cream.

My mouth feels dry as I watch her raise the spoon to her mouth, her eyes locked with mine as she wraps her lips around the utensil. A soft murmur of appreciation drifts towards me as her eyes flutter closed for a second.

"Damn, that's good."

Her foot is sliding against my leg again as she goes back for a second slice. And fuck, I can barely remember my own name let alone what she's waiting for me to say. I'm too entranced watching her devour a damn dessert and fighting to keep my hands to myself because all I want to do right now is drag her to somewhere far more private than this corner and make her scream my name.

"Cat got your tongue?" Her eyes dance wildly as she observes my tense jaw and clenched fist. "Oh, Roman, sometimes I think you're all mouth and no action. I asked you what kind of trouble I'd be in if I wasn't wearing panties. And you were about to give me an answer. So tell me. Tell me what you're going to do to me."

I wet my lips with my tongue as she goads me gently.

"I mean, judging by my past experience of when I've been in trouble with you, you're all about the denial. You push and push me right until the edge and then," she pauses to lick the chocolate from the back of the spoon. "You just leave me hanging. Can you imagine if I did that to you? If I was on my knees, my mouth stretched around your dick and just as you were on the brink, I pulled away and denied _you_? And you call _me_ a tease?"

She shakes her head. "You're the tease, Ro. You're the worst tease of them all."

"Lexi." My voice is gravely and she looks at me questioningly. "You really think I'd want to deny myself the pleasure of watching you come undone? No way. Tonight, I'm going to make you cum until you're begging me to stop. I'm going to fuck you every which way until you have no idea if you're on your back, your front, your side, on your knees or on your feet. Trust me, baby girl, tonight I'm going to be all mouth and all action."

I lean back and watch as her hand trembles ever so slightly as she raises the spoon one last time. Her cheeks are flushed as she tugs the spoon from her lips and lowers it back to the plate. I let her contemplate her next move, watching with interest as she shuffles in her seat and dabs at her lips with the napkin.

"That's mighty generous of you, Ro. I would have thought that you'd want me to be all mouth and all action."

I give her a smug smile, reaching forward to cup her cheek, my thumb falling to graze her bottom lip. "Why do you think I want you on your knees, baby girl?"

A small whimper floats through the air and I chuckle softly before raising my head to look for the waiter.

"I... I'm going to use the ladies," Lex murmurs, her bottom lip slipping from my grasp as she speaks. "I'll meet you out front?"

I nod as she gets to her feet and my eyes yet again fall to her delicious looking ass as she walks away from me. Fuck... How the hell am I going to make it home without pulling over and tugging her onto my lap?

"Sir?"

"The check, please."

"Your wife, she has taken care of it."

I glance up at him and then towards the direction that Lex disappeared in. She's no longer there and I wonder how long I've been staring aimlessly into space, my thoughts completely elsewhere. The waiter is still hovering, so I clear my throat.

"Right, thank you."

He nods and walks away as I slowly rise and start to make my way towards the exit. Lex is nowhere to be found in the lobby area of the restaurant so I head outside.

"There you are."

I turn to see her leaning against the wall, ankles and arms crossed as her eyes glint in the half-light.

"I was attempting to pay."

"And I beat you to it. Your birthday, remember?" she pushes off the wall and steps closer to me. Her arms circle my waist and I feel her push something into my pocket. "Come on."

She reaches up to press her lips to mine before she moves away, her heels clicking on the concrete as she heads towards the car. I turn to follow, my hand moving to my pocket.

I swallow hard as my fingers find lace. Damp lace.

* * *

 _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

My fingers are already pushed Lex's hair away from her neck as she fumbles with the key in the lock. I touch bare skin, a thin strip between her hairline and the lace neck of her dress and I lower my mouth to brush barely-there kisses against it. She whines my name as the door finally gives way and I can push her inside.

"Upstairs. Now," I growl in her ear as she attempts to move away towards the kitchen. My hands fall to her hips, tugging her with me as I approach the stairs.

"So needy," she giggles, the sound fading into a gasp as my hand slaps against her ass. She tosses me a look over her shoulder and I point towards the stairs. "Fine, fine..."

I pause at the bottom, watching her take the first few steps alone. Her calves flex as she moves and I have to fight back a groan that's threatening to give me away.

"You coming?" she calls, turning as the stairs curve. And then she grins. "Kind of reminds me of that time I sat here and you crawled up these stairs to me."

I never need a reason to remember that particular moment in our long history together. Has it been that long? We spent hours christening every room in this house and yet I could do it all over again in an instance. That's how fucking bad I still want and need her.

"Baby girl," I finally exhale. "You know damn well, I ain't gonna be the one doing any crawling tonight."

She chews her lip thoughtfully. "And what makes me think I'm going to crawl for you?"

I chuckle deeply as I climb the steps towards her. "You want this dick, you gotta crawl for it."

She leans against the wall, one foot resting on the next step up. I'm eye-level with her now, close enough to see her eyes are dark and stormy, close enough to see her chest is rising and falling in shallow breathes, close enough to see her thighs tense as I let a smirk spread across my lips.

"You okay, baby girl?"

"Fine," her voice is shaky as I close the gap between us, my hands finding her hips once again, pulling her from the wall and against my chest.

"Cat got your tongue?" I grin as I brush my nose against her flushed cheek.

"Asshole," she mutters, but she greets my mouth with heated eagerness. We stumble up the final few stairs, her lips never leaving mine as I back her against the wall once again, inches from our bedroom door.

But there is no way I'm taking her here and now, not like this, not here. In the car on the way back from the restaurant, I had ample time to think up exactly how I want to unwrap my present. And there is no way I'm letting her change my mind. Her hands are already tearing at my jacket, my shirt. I let her for a moment, kicking away the former as it falls to the floor.

"Stop."

She pulls back with a frown.

"My birthday, Lexi. I want it my way. Bedroom. Now."

She slips from my grasp. "And what way would that be?"

"You'll find out." I cast my eye around the bedroom as we enter, my gaze finally falling on the plush chair in the corner of the room.

I drag it from its current position, angling it just right before I take a seat. Lex eyes me from her stance at the foot of the bed.

"Thought you wanted to unwrap me?"

"I do, just not yet."

She raises an eyebrow, realisation crossing her face, along with a small smirk. Walking towards me, she glances over her shoulder and then back at me.

"Really?"

I nod. "You'll see why."

"I can see exactly why already," she grins. "You're a bad man, Mr Reigns."

I groan as she slowly sinks to her knees, her hands easing the tight skirt of her dress higher. Her eyes never leave mine as she shifts her legs a little wider and painstakingly slow, starts to make her way towards me on her hands and knees. In the background, I can see her ass bobbing in the air but I can't seem to tear my eyes away from hers. But suddenly she offers me a way out, her head dipping low for a split second and in that second I stare at the mirror behind her, groaning as I take in the sight of her tanned legs, her tight thighs and...

"And you're a bad girl," I exhale slowly. "Fuck, Lex..."

With the skirt of her dress pushed high, the material has risen up over her ass, revealing bare, glistening skin. This was never my intention, but fuck, it's a welcome consequence of my request and position. My dick is throbbing at the sight and I'm so caught up in watching her wet pussy tease me in the mirror that I almost jump when Lex's hands come to rest on my knees.

I tear my eyes away and stare down at her, taking in the devilish grin and lust-filled eyes that greet me.

"You wanted me to crawl..." she whispers huskily. Her hands slide up my thighs towards my belt buckle, the metal and leather echoing around the room as she deftly unfastens them and then moves to the button and zipper of my pants.

I lift my hips for her as she slides them to my ankles, hissing as she scrapes her nails over my thighs on her return. She pushes my shirt a little higher, rising herself so she can press kisses to my newly exposed abs. Her hair falls forward, tickling my thighs and stomach as her fingers slip inside the waistband of my boxers. Pulling back slightly, she slowly tugs them away. A harsh groan leaves my mouth as my painfully hard dick springs free, the tip hitting her lips in the process. She grins up at me, her hand wrapping around my length as I lift my hips once again and help her rid me of my boxers.

She pushes my dick towards me, lowering her mouth to the underside, her tongue wet and warm as she licks from base to tip in one long, steady motion. She presses her lips to the tip once again, letting it part them ever so slightly and I hiss as the tip of her tongue slides against the slit. Her hand circles me once more, her grip firm as she takes just the head into her mouth, her tongue taking it's time to explore and familiarise.

Lex pulls back for a second and I watch fascinated as a thin string of saliva hangs between her bottom lip and the tip of my dick. Her tongue darts out to break the join and I grunt as her fist tightens around my length as she licks from base to tip once again. Only this time, her lips part easily and I slip further into her welcoming mouth.

"Lexi..."

I can feel her lips stretch into a smile as she takes more of my dick, her lips soon stretching to accommodate me as I feel her tongue flatten against the underside of my length. She lets me slip out for a second, catching her breath before she takes me back in, her tongue desperately covering every inch of me as I slowly sink further and further in, cursing loudly as I feel the tip scrape the back of her throat.

I fight to keep my vision clear as I stare down at her, watching how her eyes flicker closed, her nostrils flaring slightly as she breathes around me. Reaching down I brush the hair from her face, pushing it back over her shoulders and away from her forehead. My fingers tangle in the loose waves as my hand comes to rest on the back of her head, my hold gentle as her eyes flash open.

"Fuck, baby girl, you have no idea how– Shit..."

She swallows around me and I'm straining to keep my hips still, struggling to keep it together as she starts to bob her head back and forth. I glance up at the mirror and instantly look away, because if I carry on looking, I'm gonna cum right now and I'm desperate to make this last a little longer. Her legs are spread out beneath her and I can still see a hint of her bare ass as her head rises and falls on my dick.

My hand curls around her hair tightly as she ups her speed, my own head rocking backwards with a loud groan.

"Jesus, Lex... That's it, take my fucking dick..." My head snaps forward once again as I watch her plump red lips move back and forth, her nose brushing against my skin as she takes me all the way in.

Something cold brushes against my thigh and I jerkily grope for it, my fingers finding my phone which must have slipped out of my pocket when I sat down. A sly grin crosses my face as I carefully tug it free and swipe my thumb across the screen. Suddenly Lex appears both in front of me and through the camera lens, my eyes flickering between the same image before me.

"Baby girl," I groan. "I gotta remember this..."

Her eyes flick open and up at the exact moment I hit the button, the image of her lips around my dick forever captured in digital form. She rolls her eyes at me as I raise the camera again, this time catching her just as she pulls back, my hand firmly gripping the back of her head as she takes a deep breath.

"Why don't you just film it?" she gasps.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

She flashes me a grin. "Happy birthday, big guy."

A growl tears through me as she takes me back into her mouth in go and I struggle with what to concentrate on, desperately fumbling to pick the right setting on my phone as my fingers dig deeper into the back of her head as she moans around me. My hand shakes as I try to focus on capturing every second of this moment, darting up to the mirror for a split second before I drop the lens back to stay on Lex and her torturous mouth.

"Lex... I'm..."

Her hands grip my thighs as I take control of her movements, my hand forcing her mouth up and down my length, her moans vibrating over my length as I tumble into my release with a shout. She swallows around me, easing me from my her lips as she does, coaxing me dry with her hand as she licks me clean. My thumb halts the video, clicks off my phone as I toss it to one side to pull her upright.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you look when you do that," I murmur against her throat, my hands sinking to her thighs and bunched up dress. "But you know, you look even hotter when you're thrashing around on my mouth..."

I rise and turn her around, my fingers finding the small buttons at the back of her neck. Plucking them open, I reach down and slowly pull the dress up and over her head, revealing her naked body beneath. Tossing the dress aside, I smooth her hair with both hands, cupping her face as I lean down to kiss her. My hands push her hair back over her shoulders before sliding down to cup her breasts, my fingers twisting her already hard nipples, feeling her jerk against me.

I slip one hand around her waist, urging her to arch backwards as my mouth trails wet kisses down her throat to her breast, my tongue circling her nipple as I tweak the other again between my fingers. Her own fingers are lacing their way through my hair, tugging the band free as I move to her other breast and wet it with my tongue.

Easing her down into the chair, I step back and rid myself of my pants and boxers around my ankles and finally shed my shirt as well. Sinking to my knees, I push her legs apart and pull her to the edge of the chair. Her eyes are cloudy as they stare down at me in anticipation.

"Eyes over there," I murmur, nodding behind me to the mirror. "I want you to watch how much I love my dessert..."

A soft moan drifts through the air as I press open-mouthed kisses to her inner thigh, slowly working my way towards my ultimate prize. I nudge her legs even wider as I approach, watching out of the corner of my eye as she stretches open before me. Her scent is intoxicating, her wetness glistening as I brush my nose across the small strip of hair just above her core and work my way down the opposite thigh.

"Ro..."

"I'm a tease, remember?"

A hand curls around my hair and forces my face up. "Please?"

Her eyes are full of want, her lips plump and swollen from earlier. Her breasts rise and fall as her breathing changes rapidly. And I'm left wondering how I could ever say no to her.

"Ssh, baby girl. You know I got you."

A lazy smile crosses her face as she watches me work my way back towards her centre and I raise my eyebrows at her. With a small frown, she raises her eyes, but I continue to watch her face as I slide a finger across her slick entrance. Her eyes widen at the sensation and I grin to myself as I lower my own gaze to the task in hand.

My finger slips inside her with ease, the sound of her slickness music to my ears, along with the hum that ripples through her body. Leaning forward, I trace my tongue around her entrance, groaning wantonly as I get my first taste tonight. She's exquisite as always, a taste that's uniquely hers and the only taste I could ever want. Twisting my finger inside her, I seek out the spongy spot inside her, gently pressing the pad of my finger against it as I continue to lick my way up to her clit. She bucks against me, her breathing heavy and laboured as she gasps out my name.

Flicking my eyes back up at her face, I watch her head roll back for a second, her eyes half-lidded as she struggles to keep watching her own reaction in the mirror behind me.

"Like what you see?" I murmur.

"Mmm... Ro..."

But I don't even need to ask, I don't even need to look at her, I can tell just by the way her pussy clamps down on my single finger, yet I can still move it with ease as it becomes coated in her juices. I push another finger inside her, listening to her whimper above me as I shift closer once again and breathe heavily over her clit. She flinches and then bucks her hips again, forcing me to curl my arm around her waist and press her back down into the chair.

But her thighs can still move and as I close my lips around her clit, they shift to my shoulders, tight in their grip. I can feel the heel of her shoe scrape against my back and I thank God that my back is mostly covered in the ring. The marks she leaves on my skin are most definitely not within the PG realm. I suck harder on her clit, feel her pussy tighten around my fingers again as I continue to work them in and out of her.

I know what she needs to get off and as much as I can get her there with my fingers, I know that for the optimum effect, my hands need to be elsewhere. But I fuck her with them a little longer, pumping in long, hard strokes as my tongue flicks over her clit again and again until her thighs have a death-grip on my neck. Pulling my fingers from her, I grapple with her thighs, pulling them from my neck and forcing her legs wide again.

She gasps above me, my name an echo in the midst of her moans as I lower my mouth to her entrance for a moment, my tongue lapping at her leaking juices before I tug at her clit with my lips once again, my teeth grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves as she howls and thrashes above me. Both hands are in my hair now, as she holds me to her, her body arching as she screams.

I lick her clean as she did to me moments before, my hands gently soothing her thighs as I do. Reaching up to her hips I slowly ease her to her feet, pressing kisses to her stomach as I rise myself. Grazing my cheek against hers, my hands curl around her wrists and I slowly take a step backwards, pulling her with me.

"I'm not done with you yet," I murmur as I turn her around to face the mirror. Nudging her closer, I push her hands to the wall either side of the frame. My foot urges her to widen her stance as she leans forward, her hair falling over her face. Sweeping it back over her shoulders with one hand, I curl it around my fist and gently tug her head back up so she can look at me through the mirror.

"I want you to see what I see every time we fuck, baby girl."

She swallows with a nod as I drop my own gaze to my dick. Reaching between her legs, I sink my fingers inside her once again, coating them with her juices once again before I rub them over my dick and fist it slowly, letting out a husky groan as I spread her essence on me. Looking back up, I can see her watching me.

"You're beautiful, Lexi. You're a goddamn goddess, you know that?" I whisper as I line my dick up with her entrance and slowly ease myself inside her.

A sharp gasp fills the air as she stretches to accommodate me, her body threatening to double-over as I do. I curl an arm around her waist to keep her steady as her hands slip slightly on the wall.

"Ro... I... My legs..."

"I got you, I won't let you fall."

She nods in reply, her eyes still on mine via the mirror as I slowly start to thrust in and out of her. I keep her close, my hips the only part of me moving as I rock her head to one side with my hand still in her hair and lower my lips to her throat.

"Fuck, Lex... You feel incredible... And you look... Shit, baby girl, you look fucking hot..."

I drop the hand from her hair, reaching for her breast instead, my fingers pinching her nipple sharply, grinning at her as she bucks back against my hips. I do it again, relishing in her response each time, my own hips driving forward to meet hers as she pushes back on me.

Checking her arms aren't about to give way, I ease back from her body, still rocking my hips against her. My eyes drop to the small space between us as I drop my hand from her waist to her ass and squeeze hard. Her back arches and I chuckle lowly, making her hiss in response.

"Like that, Lexi? You want more?"

She nods. "Yes... Aw, fuck, Ro..."

My hand connects with her ass with a loud smack and she jerks back on my dick once again. Throwing caution into the wind, I let go of her waist and reach for her hair again, bundling thick locks into my fist and pulling her back until her whole body starts to arch. She whimpers at me, her eyes unfocused as I slap her ass again and the whimper turns into a hiss which slowly escalates to a moan.

"Harder..."

My hand hits her backside once again, the skin rippling on contact as I pull her back harder and slam into her with renewed force.

"Shit... Ro... I'm so fucking close."

I grin at her through the mirror, my hand sliding over her waist and between her legs once again. Her head tries to drop forward as I rub her clit with my forefinger, but my hold is tight and I pull her back to me, thrusting up into her as I whisper in her ear.

"Watch yourself, Lex. Watch as you cum..." My own breath is started to become ragged as I feel her tense around my length. "That's it, take it, go on, cum on my dick..."

Her eyes flicker closed but I pinch her clit and she opens them with a start, her mouth dropping open as a moan escapes her and she starts to shake against me.

"Ro... I... FUCK!"

I coax her through it, my finger soft on her clit as she trembles in my arms and threatens to collapse completely.

"Lexi..." I groan against her neck in between soft kisses. "I'm close too, but I want... I want you on top of me."

She nods, her hair sticking to her skin as I slowly ease out of her and pull her to the floor with me. Flipping onto my back, I face away from the mirror, still wanting her to have the perfect view of what she's giving me tonight. I pull her on top of me, nudging her off her knees with a sly smile.

"Bounce on me, baby girl..."

I ease my hands under her thighs to hold her up as she slowly lowers herself onto my dick. Her head rocks back for a second, her nails scraping over my stomach as she tries to steady herself. I grip her thighs tighter, helping her move up and down as her head rocks forward again and her eyes find her reflection in the mirror.

"Shit."

It's barely a whisper, but I know what she can see. Because it's what I can see. Her pussy slicking up my dick as she rides me, her legs spread wide as she slides down to the hilt and then back up until only the tip remains inside her.

"Lex... You carry on like that, I'm not gonna last much longer," I grunt as she slowly moves her hips in a circle, grinding down on me as I dig my fingers into her thighs.

"That's the plan, big guy... That's what you wanted, right? To have me ride you like this until you cum? Fuck..."

I squeeze my eyes shut, fighting to control the feeling in the pit of my stomach. "You gonna cum again too, Lexi?"

"Aw, shit, Ro..."

I open my eyes to see her move one hand between her legs, her fingers rubbing fast circles on her clit as she grinds down furiously on my length.

"Jesus... Lex..."

Her name slips from my lips over and over again as I pulse inside her, my head feeling like it's about to explode as I feel her grip me tightly as her howl echoes around the room. Her legs finally give way as she collapses on top of me.

Her hands slip to her feet and she kicks off her heels, sighing softly as she nuzzles against my neck. I can feel our joint essence slipping along her thigh as she rests against me, but I haven't got the strength to move myself, let alone her. So we lie in silence, catching our breath as I slowly push her hair from her face and cup her cheek.

"You're amazing."

She smiles, her eyes closed. "You too."

"No, Lex, listen to you me. You're astounding," I kiss her forehead. "I really... I really don't know how you do it. You tell me that I've been your rock, but you're the stronger than you realise. There is no way I could have made it through the last month if it wasn't for you. You are my rock, Lex."

She opens her eyes and they shine up at me.

"Hey, don't... Don't cry," I hastily beg. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Lex. I know you wanted to just focus on us tonight, I wasn't trying to bring up what happened... Fuck..."

"I'm not crying," she whispers. "I just... I love you, Ro."

I smile softly. "Love you too."

"I just wanted to give you a birthday to remember, that's all."

A low chuckle rumbles through my chest. "No way I'm forgetting this in a hurry."

She frowns and then groans. "You have to delete those photos. And that video."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I know what you're like with that phone, you leave it everywhere and who knows who might get hold of it."

"It's password-protected."

"I don't care, delete them."

I groan and pull her face to mine. "You really think I want to share things like that? That stuff stays strictly between you and me."

"Delete them," she repeats against my lips and I reluctantly agree.

"Only if you look at them first..."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to see what I see," I tell her.

"And what's that?"

"The most amazing woman in the world. A woman who'd do anything for me. From giving herself to me for my birthday to being my rock through thick and thin." I brush my lips across hers again. "You're too good to me, baby girl."

"I do my best," she shrugs, but I'm not going to let her off that easily.

"You are," I repeat insistently. "You've always got me, Lex. And I can never thank you enough for that."

She's quiet as she meets my eye. "Ro..."

I brush my fingers under her eyes, the tears finally giving way. "We've got plenty of time for everything else, Lex. But right now, we've got us. And we'll always have us."

"Us," she murmurs against me. "Always."

"Always."

 **Fin x**


End file.
